


And I regret nothing

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз проиграл пари, поэтому теперь ему нужна помощь лучшего друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I regret nothing

**And I regret nothing**

  
Стайлз появляется в комнате из ниоткуда. Скотту иногда кажется, что этот ушлый засранец выкупил на где-то на e-bay редкий артефакт, позволяющий подкрадываться к оборотням незамеченным. Маккол не успевает как следует развить эту мысль, потому что друг буквально с порога прерывает эти размышления.  
  
— Приятель, у меня к тебе дело на миллиард баксов!  
  
— И тебе привет. Внимательно тебя слушаю.  
  
По правде, Скотт догадывается, с каким «многомиллиардным делом» пожаловал к нему Стайлз. Именно поэтому ему сейчас так трудно было удержаться от саркастичного тона.  
  
— Скотт, – начинает Стайлз издалека. – Ты мой лучший друг и единственный человек, который способен мне помочь в этой ситуации. И я хочу сразу тебе напомнить о том, как я был полезен все эти годы, и сколько раз я спасал твою задницу, и как я поддерживал все твои начинания, поэтому я искреннее надеюсь…  
  
— Стайлз, ради бога, ближе к тексту!  
  
Скотт уже предвкушает тот момент, когда он сможет рассказать Стайлзу о том, что идея этого пари родилась у них с Эллисон совместно, и поэтому он не будет никого уговаривать сжалиться или изменить условия сделки. Потому что даже ему, Скотту, было бы очень интересно на это взглянуть.  
  
— Окей, если ближе к тексту, то… научи меня целоваться.  
  
Лицо Маккола медленно вытягивается, потому что именно этого поворота он явно никак не ожидал. Он ни на секунду не допускал того, что Стайлз однажды согласится на этот шаг. И тем более, подойдет к этому с такой ответственностью.  
  
— Ты гонишь! Ты все-таки сделаешь это?!  
  
— Ага, – кивает Стайлз. – То есть ты уже в курсе, да?  
  
— Блин, чувак! Я думал, ты пришел, чтобы попросить меня помочь тебе спрыгнуть! Охренеть!  
  
— Эээ… Скотт, а ты вообще слышал мою просьбу, да?   
  
— Да все я слышал, – отмахивается Маккол. – Просто я… Не знаю. Горжусь тобой, что ли?   
  
— Я несказанно этому рад, – Стайлз хлопает себя по коленке. – Ну, что? Научишь?  
  
По лицу Скотта становится ясно, что смысл происходящего стал доходить до него лишь секунду назад. Он вскидывает руки в примирительном жесте и медленно опускается на стул.  
  
— Спокойно, Стайлз. Ты же понимаешь, что тебе вовсе не обязательно делать из этого поцелуй века? Всех устроит старое доброе влажное касание губами.  
  
— Не всех, – упрямится Стайлз. – Раз уж я иду на верную смерть, то, по меньшей мере, хочу сделать это эффектно. Хочу, чтобы он охуел.  
  
— Поверь мне, он и так охуеет, – улыбается Скотт.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь! Чувак, это же Дерек! Ты посмотри на него: наверняка, каждая вторая девушка и каждый третий парень на его пути пользуются любым удобным случаем, чтобы запрыгнуть на него и сожрать губами. И я подозреваю, что у любого из них на порядок больше опыта, чем у меня. Во многом потому, что опыт не измеряется отрицательными числами. Поэтому я хочу быть на уровне. Хотя бы в этом, понимаешь?  
  
— Он тебе… нравится? – осторожно интересуется Маккол.  
  
— Не знаю. Если честно, большую часть времени я мечтаю его придушить.   
  
На этой реплике губы Скотта непроизвольно растягиваются в идиотскую ухмылку, за которую ему тут же прилетает подзатыльник.  
  
— Даже не думай! – предупреждает его Стайлз. – Мною движет исключительно благородство и совсем немного – любопытство. Короче, давай уже ты займешься делом, и мы немного попрактикуемся.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, чувак. А Эллисон?  
  
— А что Эллисон? – Это же не измена, а просто трансляция социокультурного опыта.   
  
— Блин. Это все-таки стремно… Может ты как-нибудь… на помидорах?  
  
— Модэт ты как-дибуть да пабидодах? – передразнивает Стайлз. – Как будто я уже не перевел на эти цели полтора килограмма! Чувак, ну, я же не так часто о чем-то прошу!  
  
— Господь всемогущий! Хорошо. Окей. Ладно. Давай попробуем.  
  
— Наверное, нам надо встать? – неловко уточняет Стайлз.  
  
— Да, наверное, лучше встать.  
  
Поднявшись, они становятся друг напротив друга.  
  
— Давай так, – воодушевленно предлагает Стайлз. – Я тебе покажу, как я собираюсь это сделать, а ты исправишь слабые моменты, договорились?  
  
Скотт усиленно кивает и зачем-то крепко зажмуривает глаза. Стайлз в это время немного мешкает, пытаясь правильно подступиться к другу, чтобы занять нужную позицию. В итоге, плюнув на свои мысленные иллюстрации с Дереком на месте Скотта, он просто притягивает Маккола к себе и отрабатывает полученные на помидорах навыки. Весь процесс занимает не больше семи секунд, после чего Стайлз отстраняется и плюхается на кровать.  
  
— Ну, как это было? – живо интересуется он.  
  
— Так, как будто ты попытался изнасиловать мой рот языком?  
  
— Совсем безнадежно?  
  
— Ну, не совсем, – подбадривает Скотт. – Несколько рекомендаций: во-первых, зубы. Зубы – это круто, но не в таком количестве. Во-вторых, язык. Это, как я уже сказал, изнасилование, а не поцелуй. Он должен двигаться… менее активно?  
  
— Окей. Зубы, язык. Что-нибудь еще?  
  
— Ну, вроде нет.  
  
— Повторим?  
  
— Зачем?   
  
— Закрепить? – Стайлз пожимает плечами и снова поднимается на ноги.  
  
Маккол страдальчески закатывает глаза, но решает не возражать.  
  
Стайлз снова притягивает Скотта к себе, на этот раз запуская одну руку в его волосы и немного наклоняя голову влево. Там, где в прошлый раз были его зубы, теперь он решает попробовать мягкие прикосновения губами. Язык двигается плавно и уверенно, ловя ритм движений Скотта. Стайлз чувствует, что в этот раз действительно получается лучше и… гораздо приятней. Это наблюдение заставляет его шарахнуться в сторону и несколько раз провести рукавом рубашки по губам.  
  
— Ну, и? Как мои успехи?  
  
— Ты быстро учишься, Стайлз. Гораздо лучше и почти идеально, – улыбается Маккол.  
  
— Почти? – Стайлз вскидывает бровь и внимательно смотрит на друга.  
  
— Почти. Ты не Эллисон.  
  
— Шикарно. Значит, я готов. Все, я погнал.  
  
— Что? Прямо сейчас?!  
  
— Ну, да. Знаешь. Пока я полон решимости и не растерял навыки.  
  
— Ты псих, Стайлз. Удачи тебе.  
  
— Лучше б ты мне бессмертия пожелал, – бросает на прощанье Стилински и быстро выходит из дома.  
  
***  
  
Подъехав к имению Хейлов, Стайлз некоторое время просто сидит в машине, разглядывая полусгоревший мрачный дом.   
  
Кто-то в его голове настойчиво твердит фразу «Стайлз, что ты делаешь? Это форменное самоубийство!», но он засовывает этот голос куда подальше, пару раз бьет себя по щекам и, наконец, выходит из джипа, сжимая в кармане толстовки телефон, который должен будет запечатлеть этот легендарный поцелуй и освободить его от обязательств.   
  
Когда Стайлз приближается к дому, Дерек выходит к нему навстречу и, по традиции, загораживает собой входную дверь. Стилински же, вопреки традиции, не сбавляет темп, а напротив, идет уверенным быстрым шагом и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, поднимается на крыльцо.   
  
— Ты что-то хотел?   
  
Стайлз не отвечает. Он смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза, обещая себе, что сделает то, что должен, на счет три.   
  
Раз.   
  
— Стайлз, что-то случилось?   
  
Два-три.  
  
Пока Дерек пытается понять, что происходит, высчитывая частоту напрочь взбесившего пульса, Стайлз единым порывом впечатывает его в дверь, обхватывает за талию и притягивает к себе. Дерек то ли от удивления, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от всего сразу лишь беспомощно приоткрывает рот. И Стилински, недолго думая, пользуется его замешательством.  
  
В тот момент, когда их губы соприкасаются, Стайлз забывает обо всем: о том, что самое время сделать снимок, о том, что нужно помнить о зубах и языке и о том, что через минуту ему, скорее всего, вырвут глотку.   
  
Потому что с Дереком все иначе. С Дереком «правильно» получается само собой.  
  
Стайлз касается ледяными пальцами колючей щетины, плавно перемещает ладонь на затылок и в эту самую секунду понимает, что Дерек отвечает на его поцелуй. Отвечает горячо и открыто, как будто внезапно очнулся после долгого сна и теперь пытается наверстать упущенное.   
  
Ощущая горячие ладони на своей коже, Стайлз думает о том, что иногда сливать пари оказывается в разы приятнее, чем выходить из каждого спора абсолютным победителем.


End file.
